New Arrivals
by whitemokona234
Summary: Title subject to change. I've been wanting to write this for a long time now, and the opportunity has finally risen! It's been pretty lonely for most guys in Happy Tree Land, as all the girls were already taken. But maybe these new ones could fix that...
1. Bus Ride

Okay, so this is the _actual _first chapter of my Happy Tree Friends OC surplus. These OC's include mine and my sisters', which took a total of… about ten days to make up and a month to think up personalities. I hope you enjoy them!

I don't own Happy Tree Friends, just my OC's. The rest of them belong to my younger sisters. Everything else belongs to Mondo Media. Enjoy!

New Arrivals

"Are we there yet?" a girl groaned from a bus window, her leaned back into the uncomfortable fabric exasperatedly. "We've been on this bus for _hours_!"

"Oh, shut up!" a different girl scolded her, poking the first girl's forehead. "You weren't complaining on the plane!"

"The plane was more comfortable!"

"Well, get over it! You don't hear Kitty complaining!"

The girl in question was constantly looking around the bus, smiling at everything her eyes landed on. "Mystery! Mystery, look! It's a quarter!" she cheered, bending over in her seat to pick it up. "Now I can get some gum!"

"Yeah, Kitty. We'll let you get some gum when we get off the bus."

"She's so fucking stupid…"

"Mini!"

"Well, it's true! And you know it!"

"She's not stupid! She's just easily amused. That does _not _mean stupid!"

"Yeah, well it does to me…"

"That's only because you want to get off the bus… You don't really think of Kitty like that…"

"Shut it, Mystery… I don't need your voodoo right now…"

"I've told you, it's not voodoo!"

"Next stop, Happy Tree Land!" the bus driver called, looking back at the last three passengers he had. Luckily for him, Happy Tree Land was where he lived, and it was the end of his shift as a bus driver. He'd have to be a police officer soon.

As he turned to look at the last three people on the bus, he caught eyes with the girl the other two called Kitty. She looked tall, even though she was sitting, and her bright green eyes shined as she looked at him. She had two dark green, rounded ears on top of her head, her dark green hair in a long ponytail behind her. She smiled and waved at him, and the blue-haired bus driver blushed and waved back before turning back to look at the road.

"S-so, uh… you ladies headed to Happy Tree Land, then?" he asked, looking in the mirror above his head to try and catch a glimpse of the girl again.

"Yeah… us, and some friends of ours," Mystery said.

"The old place we lived was small and overcrowded. But we were all too good of friends with too good of bonds to move out and go our separate ways. Plus, some of our friends were too young to live by themselves," Mini replied.

"Or under-educated…" Mystery added.

"So, you're moving to Happy Tree Land?" the driver asked again.

"Yeah… I went browsing on the internet for a big place to live and heard that Happy Tree Land had just built a giant house with 24 rooms, six rooms on each of four floors," Mystery explained.

"Math…" the bus driver chuckled, missing the weird looks Mini and Mystery sent him. "My name's Lumpy…"

Mini and Mystery shared a look of confusion, while Kitty continued staring at the back of Lumpy's head. "That's your name? Like, your _real _name?" Mini asked.

"Yep. Born and true."

The two shared another look before Mystery said, "Well, it's nice to meet you Lumpy…"

"I live in Happy Tree Land. It's my last stop before my shift is over and I start my other job. I could show you to the new building, since I know the construction worker who built it."

"Really? How do you know them?" Mystery asked.

"Well, Handy may not have hands, but he's gotten used to it. It only took him about four months to build that building, and with no help at all! He's such a determined little beaver. I offered to help him a few times, but he didn't want my help," Lumpy explained, gaining another set of looks from Mystery and Mini.

"A beaver with no hands built a building that big with no help? That's not even possible!"

Lumpy laughed, smiling as they past the 'You are now entering Happy Tree Land!' sign. "There are lots of things in this town that's not possible anywhere else…" he said. As Mystery and Mini shared that confused look one last time, they neglected to notice the rest of the sign, which stated 'ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK' in small, capital letters at the bottom.

_**END**_

So, what'd you guys think of the first chapter? Don't worry, there's more people, as the need for the big house stands, they're just not in this chapter. The first… eh, maybe five chapters(?) will be about all the OC's arrivals and stuff, 'cause there's a lot of them. 27 in all.

Me and sisters started making them simply because we are very old fashioned in a sense. We had thoroughly believed in the couples CuddlesxGiggles, ToothyxLammy, and HandyxPetunia (which will be featured in this fic) and had sort of made up RusselxFlaky (which will also be featured in this fic). We are old fashioned because when we make up a couple, we feel like that couple should be together with only each other. So we started thinking, "Well, this seems unfair! What about all the other boys? Even the ones that no one thinks about that often!"

So we made a girl OC that would be the girlfriend of the regular boys up here (except for cub, because, of course, he's a baby and should not be thinking of things like girlfriends). We even made one for Disco Bear, because disco deserves love too.

So, just be expecting all of that!


	2. Bus Stop

Okay, so this is chapter 2! In this one, you'll meet a few more of my OC's (Mystery, Mini and Kitty are my OC's ^^) and some of my sisters' too. They're a weird bunch, so be warned!

I don't own Happy Tree Friends, just my OC's. The rest of them belong to my younger sisters. Everything else belongs to Mondo Media. Enjoy!

New Arrivals

"When are they gonna get here? They said it wouldn't take any longer than ten minutes, and yet it's already been 20!" one girl seethed, crossing her arms over her chest. She and five other girls were sitting at a bus bench, having to deny the bus driver every time one passed by.

"Oh calm down, Linseny… I'm certain that they will arrive soon…" the girl beside the first said, her regal appearance matching her regal voice.

"How am I supposed to calm down? You and Julia are the only two I can talk to, since all we have left is the Mexican, the Asian, and the cave girl!"

"Hey, hey! At least they're _trying _to learn English, Linseny!" the next girl scolded, gesturing to the three sitting beside her. "And you know what their names are…"

"Oh, yeah right. Coco, Gummy, and Sally. The freaks of this group."

"Linseny!" the two girls yelled at her, causing her to pout slightly and sit on the bench.

"Whatever… I just want those three to get here already…" Just then, the girl's cell phone rang. She dug it out of the pocket on the side of her green mini-dress and flipped it open, seething as soon as she spoke. "You better have a good fucking reason why you're late…"

"Well, hello to you too, Linseny…" Mystery said, sounding a bit nervous. "We're almost there, I swear! We just got caught up in a little traffic on the way…"

"Hm. Yeah, well…"

"Oh, and when we get there, we won't be on the bus…"

"Really? What happened? Did the bus break down?" Linseny saw from the corner of her eye the two girls (that spoke English) look in her direction with slightly shocked faces.

"Oh no the bus didn't break down. The bus driver just lives in Happy Tree Land. He said he'd show us how to get to the building. You brought your rent money, right?"

"Yeah, we brought the rent money. Even the freaks."

"Linseny! I told you, they're not freaks! Ugh, sometimes I feel like you and Mini are more closely related than I am with Kitty…"

"No… I think I'm good with Kitty being your big sister and Mini being your little cousin," Linseny replied. "Look, I don't care. Just hurry up and get here. I don't wanna have to sit here with these people all day. My feet hurt and I'm tired. I just want to see this new house, move in by today, and just lie down…"

Mystery laughed slightly. "Yeah, I understand. We'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." Linseny hung up, then gave the news to everyone else.

"Okay, that's good. I just hope the others haven't arrived yet," the regal girl said, sighing a little.

"I doubt it, Pucca…" Linseny said.

"Yeah… Carrot would've called if they had… You know how she doesn't like to keep Snickers and Blow Pop waiting," Julia agreed

"I suppose that's true…" Pucca replied. Just as she finished, a light blue van with the words 'HTF Daycare Center' painted on the side of it pulled up to the bus stop. The window rolled down and Kitty smiled at them, waving for them to get in the back.

"Ugh, it's about time!" Linseny groaned, jumping into the back of the van. Pucca and Julia helped guide the other girls into the back and they closed the door to the van, driving off in the direction of what could be their new home.

_**END**_

So, just to let you know:

Julia and Pucca belong to my youngest sister.

Coco and Linseny belong to my middle sister (who has autism may I add).

Gummy and Sally belong to me.

Coco only speaks Spanish, Gummy only speaks Japanese, and Sally is the cave girl who's just been unfrozen, thus knows next to nothing about the 21st century.

Next chapter, none of my characters, but my youngest sister's characters.


	3. Beat Down

Chapter 3 starts now! So, like I said, I'm taking a break from my characters and showing off a little more of my younger sister's characters. They may be even weirder than mine, so be warned!

I don't own Happy Tree Friends, just my OC's. The rest of them belong to my younger sisters. Everything else belongs to Mondo Media. Enjoy!

New Arrivals

"Jake, slow down!" a girl called, glaring at his back as he rode further in front of their group on his skateboard. "You'll end up hitting someone!"

"Oh shut up, Brianna!" Jake called back, flipping her off. "You're not my mom!"

Brianna blinked in shock, an angry blush spreading over her face. "Why that little-!" A hand on her shoulder made her stop mid-sentence, and she smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Calm down, Bri… You know he just wants to ride…" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Hm… yeah, I guess you're right, Thomas… That doesn't mean he has to be so rude, though…" she said.

"Maybe not, but that's the way he thinks… It'd probably be better not to bother him about it…"

As the two changed the subject and laughed together, two other girls trailed behind them. "Blech! You'd think they'd wait until we were inside to be all… _lovey dovey _and stuff…" one of them said, gesturing to Brianna and Thomas.

"W-well… yeah, but… m-maybe they j-just… d-d-don't care…" the girl beside her said, looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" the first girl asked, pausing the song she was listening to. She watched as Lilly shook her head and glared at her slightly.

"Don't give me that. You're not usually this quiet!"

"Well… y-y-you know… new place… n-new people…"

"Lilly, she won't come out. At least not now. She had the entire trip to come out and all the hours back at the airport to come out, and she hasn't yet. Calm down…"

"B-but, what if she does, Eliza? What if she does? Then everyone will hate me, and I'll have to stay inside to make sure I don't hurt anyone!"

"Look, we'll think of something, alright? She won't come out. No one will get hurt. Everyone is going to be fine…" Eliza said patting Lilly's back.

Lilly nodded absent-mindedly, looking back down at her hands. She didn't need to look at it, for she already knew it was there and would never go away. Under the scarf tied to her arm was the war symbol that had come along with the monster that lived inside her. She had been quiet lately, which was making Lilly nervous. What was she planning?

Her thought process was broken as she ran into Brianna's back. "Hey… what's going on?" she asked, trying to look past her. She stood on her tip toes and leaned over, seeing a man with green hair in front of her. "Who's that?" she asked.

The man was tall, and wearing a trench coat. He had pointed green ears and a large, black-and-green-striped tail. A green fedora lay in between his ears, and there was a large sneer on his face. "Hey there…" he said, taking a step closer. "Those are some nice earrings, lady… Let me just take those off your hands…"

"E-excuse me?" Brianna stuttered, backing up a little. Thomas had gone off to retrieve Jake and make sure he hadn't gone too far. It was just the three girls there.

"He said he wants the earrings…" said another man right beside her. He looked almost identical to the first one, only he had no hat. "So hand 'em over." Lilly heard Brianna yelp as the first of the two grabbed her, and she glared at the one beside them.

She dropped kicked him, not even allowing him to fall before she kicked him in the chin and let him skid across the sidewalk. She locked onto the second before twisting his arm over her shoulder and throwing him in the same direction as the other raccoon.

The two staggered back up and pulled out pocket knives, a slight sneer on the first one's face. Lilly's eyes lowered down into slits as she ran over to them. She jumped and kicked out her heeled foot, hitting the first one right in the chest. Before the second even had a chance to react, she round-house kicked him and palmed him in the face. He flew back as far as the first did, and before Lilly could get any further, Thomas and Jake had come back and taken up for her.

"… Thanks, Lilly… I really owe you one…" Brianna panted, catching her breath from the moment of terror that she'd completely lost it.

"It's okay, Bri… I would've done it for anyone…" Lilly said, having not broken even a sweat. "We should go ahead and keep going when Thomas and Jake finish up, yeah?"

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Eliza said, taking a seat against the closest wall she could find and turning her disco music on her iPod up as high as it could go.

_**END**_

Alright, so Eliza, Lilly, Brianna, Thomas, and Jake all belong to my youngest sister. The two raccoons, aka Shifty and Lifty, belong to Mondo Media.

Next chapter you meet more of my autistic sister's characters, one more of mine, and the last few of my youngest sister's.


End file.
